Destiny Flexibility
by vampiresim
Summary: Bella fell in love with someone at the age of fifteen, but destiny has other plans for her. She wonders if there's any flexibility in destiny as she plays match maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Saturday February 25th, 2013 **

**7:30 AM**

My eyes stayed closed as they envisioned snippets of my life. They contained visions of my days at school as a freshman, celebrating Christmas, talking to mom and dad, literally bits and pieces of everything. They were all just pooled creating a film from my memories called a "dream." The subconscious was a strange facet to me and I was keen to learn more about it.

The sunlight from the blinds in my room hit my eyes and I slightly groaned and rolled over to my left side and covered my head with my cotton duvet.

"Wake up, Bella." My subconscious spoke in a disapproving tone. I grumbled, telling it to go away. I swore I heard her huff in irritation and tap her feet. "It's your birthday, B!" She hissed and I glared at her.

"So?" I asked mentally, "I'm going to have to clean anyways since dad invited people over when I told him not to!" She stood there quiet, in her casual jeans and a white v–neck shirt, tapping her sneaker clad foot with her arms crossed. She got a wicked look onto her face and she looked at me.

"Edward will be here within those guests." And with that, my eyes popped open with excitement. I sat up quickly and blushed as I thought about Edward. I hid my face and giggled until my room door opened.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Bella, Happy birthday to you!" Mom and dad sung in an off key tone as they carried a stack of pancakes with two numbered candles on them. I giggled as mom sat on my bed while my younger siblings, Jane and Demetri, and Grandma Swan piled in.

"Make a wish, Belly bee." Mom said as she smiled at me. I closed my eyes and wished for the party to not be boring. I smiled and blew out the 1 candle and proceeded to blow out the 5 candle. Every one clapped. Mom cut a piece and dad joined her as they fed me the first piece. Grandma swan joined in and blessed me for a long life. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, guys." I said as I plunged into the mouthwatering buttermilk pancakes that mom had made for me, topped with whipped cream and fresh cut strawberries and bananas.

"You're only missing the bacon, B." Dad said and winked. I giggled and agreed. Mom tucked my hair behind my ear as Demetri swung around my bed post, bored and Jane looked onto her phone.

"I can't believe my baby is already fifteen!" Mom explained as she began to tell her tale of becoming pregnant with me and her first moments of mother hood. I think I heard this story a million times as mom rambled every time and got wrapped into her story. I looked at dad as he rolled his eyes and Jane and Demetri tried to stifle a laugh, exiting my room. Grandma Swan just smiled on, listening.

After a while mom and dad exited my room and I hoped up to get ready for the day. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved cotton shirt. I headed into my bathroom that was attached to my room. As soon as my feet stepped onto the tilled floor, a chill went up my spine. Reno, Nevada was pretty cold during this time of the year.

I washed my face and tried not to think about tonight's party. It's not like I didn't enjoy parties, I did. I just liked to go to other parties and stay in the corner and observe people and their interactions with one another. Hosting a party means I have to interact with people and I was highly nervous…especially if Edward is coming.

Edward is the son of Carlisle and Esme, close family friends of ours. They had three kids, Emmett-the oldest, Edward- the middle, and Alice-the younger sister. Edward and I used to play together often, Emmett has been like a big brother and a best friend to me where as Alice has always bonded with me and Jane. Demetri gets along with all of them.

After the seventh grade, with the hormonal changes, I developed a crush on Edward. I think I freaked him out and he doesn't talk to me much anymore like we used to. Emmett just blames his hormones that apparently turn boys into living zombies. I always shrugged it off but now that his is coming over, I am a bit nervous. I can't talk to anyone properly! But he was cute, none the less. I sighed and walked into my shower and got ready.

After dumping my clothes in the hamper and making my bed, I headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Are you excited for your party, Bells?" Mom asked and she took care of some dishes. I looked around our house as I sat on a bar stool, facing mom. We had a five story house and everything looked pretty clean! Hey, I could get used to this every morning.

"Yeah, mom." I smiled at her, not wanting her to worry that I wasn't too excited. "So who's coming?"

"Well there are Esme and Carlisle, the Whitlock's, the Hales and the Denali's" Mom said as she started to save the dishes. My smile widened.

"Tanya is coming over?!" I smiled and mom nodded.

"Yes, Bells. Her mom's coming over as well." I grinned, I was happy they were coming over. The Denali's have been great friends, Tanya and I became really good friends. She is also seventeen, and we loved to hang out. Ever since Tanya's mom was declared with cancer a few months ago, Tanya went into shock. She also had two younger siblings and was worried for them as well for her dad. She's finally started to come to acceptance with it which was good. I hadn't talked to her in a month.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFD

After a couple of hours, people started to pile in. I was excited to have Rose and Jasper (my cousins) over and we told each other stupid jokes. Everyone piled in soon after. Tanya rang the door and rushd to the door.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed

"Belly Beans!" She yelled and attacked me in a hug. We both laughed and hugged eachother tight.

"I missed you!" I said as we let go and I greeted everyone, hugging Mrs. Denali who was always sweet to me.

"Happy birthday, Miss Bella." She smiled and cupped my cheek. I blushed and thanked her quietly.

After an hour of just talking and drinking soda, the Cullen's showed up. I shied and greeted them, all of them hugged me except Edward who just nodded his head and I smiled at him.

"Why do you like him, again?" My subconscious asked.

"Shut up, and I don't know!" I hissed and walked everyone to the family room where snacks and drinks were laid out.

"Alright! Now we're talking food!" Emmett shouted and Esme smacked him as everyone laughed.

All the teens and kids went to the living room and Rose suggested that we all play monopoly. Tanya and I caught up as demitri got the game and Emmett talked to Rose. Edward sat next you Tanya.

"Hi, you're?" He asked

"Tanya. And you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smirked at her. "But you can call me Ed, everyone else does." My stomach dropped and I looked down at my hands. I let them talk for a while and heard both of them laugh at some jokes. I smiled because Tanya was happy and laughing. It was difficult to watch her positive attitude deteriorate when her family was going through such a though time. I was also happy Edward was talking to someone and not being a zombie.

I was glad everyone was interacting, almost forgetting the game of monopoly but I still felt lonely…at my own party. Perhaps destiny has its own plans and it wasn't always flexible.


	2. 1- Problem

**Chapter 1- Problem **

**Saturday May 17th, 2014 **

**7:30 AM**

"You seriously have a sleeping problem." My subconscious barked.

"Oh, shut up! You know I have epilepsy." I grumbled and hugged my pillow.

"Dude, you make that as an excuse for everything! Grow up, get your ass ready and explore Seattle before your cousins wedding."

"We went sightseeing last night, now will you please let me sleep in?!" I rolled onto my stomach and heard a vibrating sound. Fuck, what now?! I woke up reached for my phone. Of course it would be Rose.

"Rose, I'm trying to sleep homie!" I grumbled and heard a huff on the other side.

"Get your ass ready, Swan. The bride has started to get ready and I need your help to calm her bridezilla attitude." I barked out a laugh and realized I wasn't the only one in the hotel room. Grandma Swan and Demetri looked at me with crazy eyes. I blushed apologetically and walked out to the balcony through the sliding door.

"Look Rose, I don't want to take any part of Jessica's wedding. You know she doesn't like me or my mother so why bother to try to help her get ready? I'm actually thinking about taking a walk around Seattle and checking out some guys."

"Bella, snap out of it. I get it, Jess is not one of the greatest cousins we have but it is her big day-"

"In which you forget to mention she didn't include me as one of her bridesmaids! Jane is one, you are and some of our other friends BUT me! Yes, I'm pissed because I thought I would at least spend this special moment with her! Don't count on me being there on time, or even being there, Rose." I slammed my phone on the table by the lawn chair I was sitting on. About six months ago my cousin Jessica got engaged to some Indian NRI. I actually knew his younger sister, Angela Webber. She went to Spanish Springs with my in freshmen year and I went to a few functions with her. She was a doll and still is, even after they all moved to Seattle. When Jessica told us the news, my grandmother was angry that she hadn't told her before and was the last person to know. In fact, Grandma Swan had me drive to her daughters' house and gave a piece of her mind. Granted that my aunt and mother don't get along does not allow us to be left out for such big news.

I was excited to be one of Jessica's bridesmaids, even going to get our dresses picked out but the month before, Jessica left me out of the loop completely, never really giving me a definite answer if I was to get my bridesmaid dress. She decided last minute she didn't want me as one however I was happy she let Jane be one. I never told Grandma Swan until a day ago and she went bat shit crazy which was hilarious.

I was still in depression after Tanya's mother passed away a year ago…I never got in touch with her because she distanced herself from everyone. I heard she would be here today, though. She was flying in with her dad as soon as her morning class was over.

Esme and Carlisle were also invited and showed up. Alice absolutely hated Jessica but was happy she could hang out with Jane, Jasper and I. Rose was just excited Emmett was here and as for Edward, well…He's still a zombie. I guess something's in two years just don't change.

I closed my eyes as I thought about a way to escape this wedding. One, I didn't want to wear the dress mom had ordered from India for me because it was too elegant for me to wear and on top of that, I didn't want to face anyone today.

"Bella?" I heard Grandma call and I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Grandma. You okay? Should I go and grab us some coffee?" I asked, getting up. Grandma shook her head and beckoned me to sit back down. She sat on another lawn chair.

"Isabella, you are supposed to be my star child." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Grandma? I thought I was your star?" I smirked.

"If you were, kiddo, you wouldn't hesitate to go to this wedding." I sighed and looked at my hands.

"You know Jessica does not like me."

"She's just trying to make you jealous and insecure, Bella. You need to ignore her and have an experience while we are here." I snickered.

"Me, and jealous of her? Bless her delusional heart grandma." I huffed and snuggled into my sweater.

"I know you are not jealous of that spoiled child but you need to stand up on your two feet and get ready." I looked at her and got up to hug her.

"Promise me you will give her a black eye if she says anything terrible to mom or me." I whispered as I hugged her close. Grandma chuckled.

"Oh, my sweet child! I'm already two steps ahead of you." She winked at me. We heard the sliding door open and saw mom.

"Bells, you need to get ready!" She said holding up the garment bag and I groaned. Grandma patted my head.

"Let her eat, Renee! Poor girl still has to take her medications." I glared at grandma and she shook her head. "Like I would let my baby girl forget her medication for that crazy head of hers." I blushed brightly.

"Nice epilepsy joke, granny." I laughed and kissed her cheek. I went and kissed mom cheek and she hugged me back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as I walked over to my bag to grab twenty bucks and my medicine.

"I'm fine, just not excited for the wedding." I sighed and looked at my medicine for my epilepsy. I had a seizure about two years ago in October and have been stuck on the medication since. I absolutely hated it! I popped four of the yellow pills and two of the orange and took a large swing of my water, cringing as I swallowed all at once.

"I know bells. But hey, I ordered us some pretty hot dresses so let's blow them all away." She winked and I giggled as I drank more water.

"I agree mom, we should look hot. Make them jealous of us." I laughed and mom giggled.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that you're not one of the bridesmaids." I shrugged and pulled on some boots over my sweat pants.

"Mom, me not being one was hard to except at first, but it's okay. In fact, Jessica is one less problem on my plate right now." I smirked.

"I'm glad you're okay with this, sweetheart. And Rose is going to be running around during the long ceremony but I promise you we can have our own fun while we are there." She winked. I shook my head as Demetri came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, yeah that was a good dump! Hey bells, I wouldn't go in there for another month." He said as he stretched. I groaned and grabbed my diary before pinching my nostrils shut.

"Ewe, Dem! Anyways, I'm going to grab some coffee and breakfast." I said as head out with my hands in my pocket, passing by the hotel rooms where the bride's family was preparing for the big day. I shook my head and headed down the elevator to go to Tully's, perhaps the best coffee I have EVER tasted!

I walked into the line of the tiny café that was located in the hotel, containing friendly staff. Yup, Seattle people were definitely nicer than Reno people. I stood in the line for about a minute and decided on my drink as I approached the cashier.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The young girl asked in a friendly manner. I smiled back.

"Hi, can I get a Grande caramel macchiato and a toasted bagel, please?" I asked.

"Sure, will that be all?" I nodded and was about to pay until I saw a hand shoot in front of me.

"Actually, Brianna, make that two of each. It's on me." The velvety voice spoke. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned around.

"Excuse me, but who are-" I paused as I saw a pair of green eyes stare right back at me. Holy shit, Edward Cullen just spoke AND paid for my breakfast while I'm dressed in sweats. I could only pray that the ground would swallow me up right about now!

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for tuning in! Bella seems to be a bit snippy, doesn't she? Just want to clear something up, the last chapter was supposed to take place in 2012 and I was a dodo and didn't proof read it. So Bella is 17, Edward is 19, Tanya is 19, Rose is 22 as well as Emmett and Alice and Jasper are 16 whereas Jane is 13 and Demetri is 10. Hope you all enjoyed! One love VampireSim and that's a wrap! **


	3. 2-One Last Time

**Chapter 2- One Last Time **

**BPOV **

**Saturday May 17th, 2014**

**8:45 am **

I blinked in horror as I saw Edward Cullen's smirk. Did I ever mention he had a pretty smirk?

_"Yeah, and you look like an idiot staring at him! Either say something or close your mouth! Swan, you look like a fish on land." _ My subconscious rolled her eyes as she spoke and I blushed immediately, looking down. I heard Edward clear his throat and I looked back up.

"As much as I would like to stand here all day, Isabella, I think we should move out of the way." I blushed brighter and nodded as we moved out of the line that we were holding up.

_"Isabella? Why the hell is he being so formal?" _I frowned and mentally shrugged at my subconscious. How should I know? I looked at Edward who was looking at me amused. I narrowed my eyes.

"So, you barely talk to me or acknowledge me, yet you want to buy me a coffee?" I ask, before even thinking about those words. Edward frowned and I bit my lip, afraid I had offended him.

"Yeah… I guess I did, huh? Well, I was right there; I thought I should be a gentlemen and buy you breakfast. Besides, it's not that expensive." Edward smirked at me. My cheeks reddened and I looked away. Well that was unexpected.

"Thank you, I will pay you back." I said quietly and bit my lip again. Edward stood in front of me and lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. Oh my, does he have beautiful eyes!

"Isabella," he whispered, it sounded so…rich and soft. "Friends don't pay friends back." He smiled and paused before he spoke up again. "However, I would like a favor from you." I looked at him curiously.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, knowing my voice weary from the anticipation.

"Two Grande Carmel macchiato and toasted bagels for Edward!" Called a barista and we both looked in that direction. Edward walked over and grabbed the breakfast. He handed my bagel and coffee and looked up to see someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder only to see rose in search of me along with Angela. I groaned and Edward smirked.

"I'll tell you later." He winked and left in an instant as I stood there in a stance, unable to process the few moments we shared with each other. And let me tell you, the shit about the sparks that occur when someone touches you, exist! It left me wanting more from Edward. At the thought I immediately blushed.

"Bella!" I heard an irritated voice. I sipped my coffee as I turned around to be met with a crazy eyed Rose

"Wasup, my playa?" I winked at her playfully and hugged Angela.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you! Can you believe we're about to become family." Angela said cheerfully. I snorted.

"I know, I can't believe your brother actually likes the fire breathing dragon." Angela gave me a strange look and I laughed. "Oh, Ang I missed you!" We smiled at each other like crazy looking seventeen year olds until Rose snatched my coffee and began to drink it.

"Hey! That's mine!" I pout and she hands it back.

"I've had an awful morning, Jess is crazy!" she put her head in her hands and I sighed.

"Rose, cheer up. Hey, you can dress me up if that will make you happy? And I won't even whine about it." I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Oh Bella, you're such a sweetheart." We part away. "Okay girls, we have a wedding to get ready for." She winks at us and Angela and I grin and agree, and the three of us head over to the hotel room.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

The ceremony was way longer than expected, but it was Grande and beautiful with so many rituals. I was thankful for the pamphlet the groom's parents provided us with and read what each ritual symbolized. In all honesty, Jessica looked very pretty and I was a bit jealous of her for having such a sweet ceremony. By the end of it, however, I was sleepy and tired. I guess the coffee didn't last too long in my system.

I did, however, keep glancing towards Edward. He looked very sophisticated and sharp in his tux. His hair was tamed back, but he kept running his fingers through it. Oh how much I would love to feel his hair. I blushed at the thought and began to wonder what his favor was.

Tanya was there as well! She wore a simple pink dress with flats and wore her hair up. She smiled during the wedding, yet stayed away from the majority of people.

I, on the other hand, wore an Indian dress; it was a yellow and pink skirt with a yellow blouse-it's back had two strings which tied together. Each one hand a beautiful ornament, kind of jewel attached. The blouse did not cover my stomach; however I had a long scarf that would kind of cover it. Rose curled my hair and added some make-up while Angela adorned me in simple Earrings.

Once the ceremony ended I yawned and went up to take a nap.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

"Bells, you never told me what you and Edward were doing together." I paused while trying to put my blouse on and look at Rose for a second and then continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I fastened the tiny clasps and adjusted my sari.

"I saw you two talking at Tully's," she said as she put on her bangles. Rose was really pretty. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, Rose. He bought me coffee and I said thank you." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. We got ready in silence for a few moments.

"I really like Emmett." Rose whispered and I grind.

"Rose, tell me something I don't know." Rose's eyes shot up to me in shock. I shook my head and she sat down.

"Bella, I usually never like someone this much! I feel like I can trust him with everything, like he won't hurt me." I walked over and rubbed her back.

"Rose, he's not like Royce. I've known Emmett for a long time now and let me tell you, he is an amazing guy. He is not going to screw you while he's engaged to some other chick." I smiled at her and she hugged me hard.

"Thank god you're my cousin! You can stay positive in any situation." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Okay, girl, I heard there's an open bar at the party and they won't check ID's! Let's go party!" I smiled and we both laughed our way out the door.

When we got to the hall we both pouted as we saw that there were assigned seats for guests and Rose and I won't be sitting together. I picked up my card and headed to my table. I saw Tanya, Alice, Jasper, and my siblings at one table. Another person joined them and started a deep conversation with Tanya, making her laugh. I closed in on the table and saw it was Edward. I gasped, not realizing how…amazing he looked! I bit my lip and blushed as inappropriate thoughts entered my mind. I sat down and chatted with Alice and Jasper all while Edward and Tanya ignored me. I felt uncomfortable and saddened about being ignored until rose pulled me up to dance. I kept looking over at Tanya and Edward who were still talking and laughing. I sighed as I danced and glanced at them, one last time, and gave into the music, forgetting that I ever liked Edward Cullen. I knew I was never meant for him, and never will be.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Damn, I hope Edward gets his crap together! Alright guys, leave me your love in reviews! One love, VAMPIRESIM, and that's a wrap. **


	4. Chapter 3- Why Try?

**Chapter 3- Why Try?**

**BPOV**

**Tuesday March 30****th****, 2015**

**3:40 pm **

I set up my camera and lighting in the extra room that I recently made into my YouTube room. I started doing video's after the wedding, just ranting about people and I guess people are really into that. I focused the camera onto a point on the wall and smiled.

"Looks perfect." I said

_"Just make sure that zit doesn't show."_ Said Connie the subconscious. I rolled my eyes and I went over to my laptop to get my script.

"Bella!" I heard a yell and I turned around only to see Rose storm in and almost knock over one of my lights.

"Rose, be careful!" I made sure the lighting was still good and in its place.

"I need to be in your video." She said, seriously.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I looked at her, baffled.

"I need to be in your video, today!" She demanded and paced around.

"Since when have you been interested in YouTube? You always thought this was a waste of time for me." I asked, crossing my arms as I watched her sit on my desk and play with my stuffed bear.

"Oh, honey, I still think it is. I mean you just talk to a camera and just upload it."

"Oh hell no! I don't just do that, there is so much more than just talking to a damn came-"

"Bells, save it. Look, I need to be in your video tonight."

"And why should I include you if you think it's such a waste of time?" I ask as I huff and sit in my spinney chair.

"Look, I need to be it….for an important reason." Rose blush and I leaned back into my chair, smirking.

"You're blushing...You never blush. Spill it, Rose." I chuckled as she plopped down on a chair.

"Look, I need to prove that I'm funny." I started to laugh.

"Who the hell needs to know you're funny? Everyone should know that you like to have a stick up your ass anyways." I laugh really hard and Rose looked at me with a glare that could probably kill.

"Shut up, Swan. Look…Emmett and I were having dinner the other night and he asked me why I was so serious all the time. I can't help it that it's my lawyer nature. And to make it worse, he compared me to you!" She sighed and put her head on the desk.

"Wait, why did he compare me to you?" I ask, taking a swing of my water.

"Because he watches your videos." She mumbled.

"Really now?" I ask, surprised and quietly wonder if Edward would ever watch my videos.

_"Psh, yeah he totally likes nerdy things like your channel! He's too cool for you, Bella, remember?"_ Connie said in a snarky tone and I sighed.

"Look Rose, I already have a video ready for today but I can edit it tomorrow. If you want, we can make a quick video for tonight?" I ask feeling bad and she jumped up hugging me hard.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Bella!" She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" I said, opening up Firefox on my laptop.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

Rose and I spent about a good thirty minutes on the video and I sat there editing it for the past hour while Rose helped my mom cook dinner.

"Bella, dear, where are you?" I heard grandma call me.

"In the video room, grandma." I yawn and stretch. Grandma came in and smiled.

"Another video today?" She asked and I nodded

"Yeah, Rose wanted to be in it last minute so I had to make a new one. Good thing it was early in the day." I smiled at grandma as I saved the final cut.

"Rose has always done that." Grandma chuckled. "Oh, dear I forgot to mention, the Cullen's are coming tonight."

"Oh…for what, Grandma?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Just to catch up, sweetheart. Why don't you go freshen up? I put a cute outfit for you on your bed." Grandma said with a sly smile.

"Oh, boy! It better not be something crazy, Mrs. Swan." I laughed and kissed grandma on the cheek.

"Worry not, darling! I picked it out while shopping with Mr. Darby from across the street." I raised my eye brows. I didn't know grandma was dating again.

"Ow ow, Marie Swan! I did not think you would get some action before I would turn twenty!" Grandma blushed and I giggled as I ran up to my room, knowing she would say how inappropriate I was being. I laughed as I got to my room and I looked at the dress on my bed. It was a black dress that would probably hit my knees and a knit sweater that is the same length in a pink color. Wow, Grandma had some taste!

I washed my face and dry it off so I could apply mascara and a little lip gloss to shine my lips. I put my hair in a messy bun and a sparkly head band and slipped into my clothes and my white T-strap sandals. I yawned and walked downstairs, only to be tripped my dog, Simba.

"Crap!" I whispered and pet Simba.

"Bella, can you help me set the table?" Mom asked and I quickly went into the kitchen.

"Hey, momma." I smiled and started to set up the table for eleven people.

"Hey, pumpkin. Did you get your video done?" Mom asked as Rose walked in with a vase of flowers.

"Yeah, the video is complete." I smiled and Rose looked at me shocked.

"Wait, it's complete?! Did you put it up? Oh, god, Bella I wanted to watch it before you did upload it." Rose put the vase down and started to panic. I snorted and set the plates down.

"Rose, I did not upload the final cut. I was going to watch it with you later tonight." I kissed her cheek and walked past her to grab some food items from mom.

"Bella, did you put all twelve plates there?" Mom asked as she got the bread out of the oven.

"No mom, I thought it was only us and the Cullen's." I look at her confused as I grab the salad.

"Could you put just one extra, sweetie? Edward is bringing Tanya with him." She smiled at me as she put the pieces of garlic bread on the big platter. My heart stopped for a second but I smiled.

"Sure, mom." And I quickly left out of the kitchen into the dining area and tried to figure out how to set twelve seats anyways. I could only fit and extra and bit my lip.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dad called from the front door and Demetri ran to him.

"Dad, did you sign me up for football yet?" He asked, worried and I shook my head to go say hi. As I entered the main room, I froze. Along with dad were two other strangers. Both of them tall, one was older about dad's age with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a black button down shirt and alongside him was a gorgeous man who looked close to my age, with short dark hair, olive colored skin and a gorgeous smiled.

"Bells, this is my friend Billy and his son Jake. You can say hi now." Dad chuckled and I blushed.

"Hello Billy, Jake." I shook their hands shyly and smiled at them.

"So this is Bella? You know, Charlie keeps yapping about you and this guy was right! You really are pretty young lady." Billy smiled and I blushed at his charm. I looked at Jake you grinned at me. Not going to lie, but he looked like a teddy bear and made my heart warm.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Bella." He said and I looked at my dad.

"Did you talk to him about me to?!" I asked, horrified.

"Actually," Jake interrupted "I've watched your videos. Swan Island, right?" He asked, identifying my user name. I giggled and nodded.

"Correct." I smile and I heard mom come in.

"Billy, Jake! You two are in town?" She asked as she went and hugged them both.

"Actually, honey, they are moving back to Reno! Billy just got his position moved here plus Sue could expand her boutique here in Reno." Dad explained and I fidgeted with my hands.

"Where is Sue, Bill?" They asked as we moved into the dining room.

"She's still in Seattle; she needs to take care of some business with the house and her boutique." He explained and my head snapped up quickly.

"Wait, you all live in Seattle?!" I ask, excited. Mom gives me the "tone it down" look and I blush.

"Why yes, Miss Bella. We moved there shortly after you were born." Billy chuckles.

"Bella fell in love with the city last year, always threatening me that she will move there." They all laughed and the bell rang. Most likely the Cullen's and I sighed. Rose walked into the room, hanging up her cell phone as mom went to go open the door.

"Jaz is coming by as well." She whispered in my ear.

"Well, I guess we'll need more than twelve plates." I sighed and shyly smiled at Jake who smiled back.

"Bella!" I heard a squeal and was attacked by an over hyper pixie.

"Hey, short stuff!" I giggled and hugged her back and giggle and hug Emmett who picks me up and spins me around.

"Belly bean! Are you getting smaller or am I getting taller?" He teased.

"Har, har, Em. I'm still five foot three inches, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes and punched him. Emmett looked at Rose and they both shyly smiled at one another before hugging each other quickly. No, they were not exclusive yet, which I'm surprised about. I saw Esme and Carlisle and hugged them both while Jane and Demetri also arrived and greeted everyone. The last two people to greet were Edward and Tanya. I sighed internally but put on a smile and avoided Edward and hugged Tanya.

"Bells, how are you?" Tanya asked.

"I'm good, thank you." I smiled and led them all in.

"Alright, everyone, dinner is almost ready but the table is set so you all can take a seat." Mom announced but I shook my head.

"Actually, mom, is it okay if we all eat out side? There's not much room on the table and according to the global warming issue in our present era right now, I think mother nature is in our favor giving us amazing weather tonight." I ramble and blush. "So, if you'd like, we can all eat outside?" I ask.

"I've already set up the back yard, so Uncle Charlie; you just have to grill the steak." Rose piped in and all the grown-ups agree to it. I sigh in relief and smile at Rose as we walk out to the back yard. Jake catches up to me.

"So, Bella, do you go to Spanish Springs High?" He asks as I open the back yard door.

"Yeah, I do. Wait, are you moving close enough to the school?"

"You hit it right on the bulls eye!" We both chuckle.

"Senior year, right?" I ask as we sit down. I hand him water and grabbed one for myself.

"Yeah. I wanted to stay back in Seattle to finish it up, but dad thought it would be a good idea to just graduate from here and get used to the area since I applied to the University down here." He took a swing of his water and I saw his arms flex, holy cow!

"Wow, so same high school as me and the same college as me! You sure you're not stalking me through my videos?" I wink. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't fall for your beauty through your videos – which, by the way, make me laugh like crazy." I blushed and that's when Tanya and Edward came and sat across us.

"Bella, who's your friend?" Edward asked. Shit, why does he want to know?

"Uhm, Edward, this is Jake. Jake, this is Edward and his girlfriend Tanya." I forced myself to smile.

"Nice to meet you guys. Have you all lived in Reno for a while?" Jake asked.

"Born here." Both Tanya and Edward said at the same time and they both laughed.

"Wow, guess you two were made for each other." Jake chuckled and Tanya grinned while Edward grinned and I almost lost it.

"So where are you from Jake?" Tanya asked and I sipped on my water, pulling out my phone and looking at the time.

"I'm from Seattle, but dad got a promotion here in Reno with Tesla and my mom wants to expand her business down here as well. Plus, UNR is giving me a full ride scholarship here as well." Mom started serving us all dinner and I took a little serving of mashed Potatoes, asparagus and the steak dad cooked. Rose and Emmett sat by us.

"You on a diet belly bean?" Emmett asked as he started stuffing his face.

"Ha, that would be the day!" I scoffed and started eating my steak.

"Trust me, she kept snaking in between shots." Rose replied and I glared at her. Emmett laughed.

"Wait, you made a video today?" Jake asked.

"Well, it is Tuesday and I did promise a video every Tuesday and Friday." I giggle.

"You make videos?" Edward asked and that immediately answered my question from earlier.

"Edward, everyone knows Bells makes videos. I keep telling you to watch her videos but you keep avoiding the topic." Alice said as she sat down with Jasper.

"Hey, Jas." I smile at him and eat more.

"Yeah, Bella makes pretty good videos." Jas pipes in.

"Okay, guys, enough about the videos. They're just silly videos." I say and eat my food.

"Bella, they're hilarious!" Jake said and I blush.

"In fact, I joined her in the making of one as well." Rose said and I finished my food, taking the plate inside. I take a deep breath and I go outside only to see every one almost complete their meal and engage in converstation. I pull out my phone again and text my angela.

*OMG, just met a cute guy and he's going to our school!* I send the text and sit down next to Jake again.

"Hey, since we're almost done with the dinner anyways, why don't we watch the final cut?" Rose asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Jake pitches in and I smile.

"Okay, we can go to my video room and watch it there." We all clean up and head to my video room and in all honesty, I was completely nervous to show it to them. I had always just uploaded the final cut and never waited this long to do it and now I was getting worried that they wouldn't like it. Crap, what will Edward think about it?!

I hooked up my laptop to the HDMI that connects my computer to my t.v.

_"Okay, guys, are you ready?" Everyone sat down on the floor and a few on the bean bag chairs. I pressed play. _

_ "YO, what's up you guys! It's your girl BellyBean and welcome for another day on Swan Island! I would also like to welcome my guest and also my lame ass cousin, Rose!" I exclaimed on T.V. _

_ "Wow, Bells. Do you really want me to tell them about the time you farted in front of-"_

_ "Anyway-" I cut her off "when I went on Facebook, I saw a lot of you wanted to see me analyze the song "Love me like you Do" By Ellie Golding. And after googling it I realized it's from fifty shades of grey." _

_ "Ohhh that movie gets me turnt up!" Rose shouted and I look at her like she's crazy. "Wait, Bella, you've watched the movie, right?" _

_ "No, but if I did, I would have totally gone with a beanie on, sun glasses and really hid down under my seat. Maybe even wear some rain boots because I know the soccer mom's probably got REAL wet." I laughed and Rose glared at me. _

_ "You know, I heard the song while one of the scenes was going on." Rose smiled._

_ "Oh you mean the scene where the guy asks her to be his slave so he could rape her whenever he wanted?" I ask._

_ "Yeah Kind of like this-" _

_ Rose: *Gets a deep voice.* Anastasia, I want you whenever I want!_

_ Me: *Replies with a valley girl voice.* Isn't that like, kind of, like rape though?_

_ Rose: Want to fly on my Hellicoptor though?!_

_ Me: FUCK YEAH!_

_ Both: LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO LO LO LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO! Isn't the technically rape?!_

_ "Okay, so enough with that let's start reviewing!" Rose pulls up the lyrics on her phone and starts to say them. _

_ "You're the night, you 're the night, you're the color of my blood." _

_ "Okay, girl you need to get that checked out. I have never walked around and saw a red person. Like if you're blushing, that's fine and all but if you look like that guy from insidious that dude- get the eff away from me!" Rose laughed and snorted. _

After I pretty much tore up the song, every one laughed hard.

_"Well guys, that was my review of Love me Like you Do and I lied, I did watch fifty shades of Grey and read the books- sorry mom and dad but I couldn't help it! Christian Grey just looked too tempting! Anyways, leave a comment, share, like it whatever ya'll wanna do and I'll see you on Friday! Mwah, Love you all!"_ And the video ended.

"That was really funny!" Jake responded, still laughing.

"Yeah, I might just have to tune into your videos bells." Tanya piped in and I smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad you all liked it!" Mom knocked on the door.

"Hey, kids. I have dessert waiting outside!" Emmett jumped up and ran out the door.

"DESSERT!" We heard him scream down the hall and we all laughed. He was an idiot, but he was our idiot. I looked at Jacob and smiled. I don't think I need to crush on Edward for a while, so why try chasing something that most likely won't even happen?

DFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

ANONMYOUS POV

I opened my laptop and typed in her name. I had been watching her for months now and I knew how pretty she was and how talented. I loved seeing her laugh and tell me her values through her videos. If only she would know how I felt about her and what my values were and what I thought about her. If only I could come out and say that I watch her videos on repeat every single day because I loved her in her cocky state. If only I could have Bella to myself. And one day I will….I hope.

**A/N Thanks for tuning in! I wonder who the mysterious viewer is! Hmmmm! One Love VampireSim and that's a wrap! **


	5. 4-Break Free

**Chapter 4- Break Free **

**EPOV **

**Sunday April 5****th****, 2015 **

**9:20 am**

I put on my tie and looked into the mirror. Okay, shirt on point, shoes on fleek and tie is on correctly. I looked at my hair and groaned. No matter how many times I tried to tame the wild hair, it still stuck up. I looked at my watch and I still had thirty minutes till everyone was ready to go to church. It was Easter after all, but all I wanted to do was sit at home and munch on chocolate eggs.

I ran my hands in my hair again and huffed as I gave up. Maybe there was a solution to this mess. So I walked over to my desk and moved my mouse to wake up my monitor. I clicked on FireFox and quickly typed in YouTube. I sat back and shyly smiled at it. If it weren't for YouTube, I would have never gotten to see this pretty girls' face every Tuesday and Friday. Maybe she had tips? My fingers hovered the key board before my fingers typed in "SwanIsland" and her channel popped up. I know I sound like a twelve year old, but, damn! This girl gets me giddy every time I watch her. I clicked on her channel and then onto her newest video.

"Easter DIY's?" I whispered in shock. Bella never did these kinds of videos before, so why now? Fuck. I clicked on the video and an advertisement popped up making me groan. After what seemed like an eternity, Bella finally appeared onto my screen.

_"Hey everyone, it's your girl Belly bean and welcome to Swan Island! So I went on to Facebook last night and I asked what you all would like to see today and many of you, for some odd reason choose to have me do an Easter DIY."_ I paused the video and scrambled onto Facebook through a fake account. Look, I know it seems shady but I don't want Bella to know I watch her. I searched for Swan Island on there and saw her post only to bang my head. Why would people ask for that? Don't they know she despises arts and crafts?! I sighed and played the video again.

_"So when I saw the post, I was confused because I don't do arts or crafts at all but then I thought maybe I could give it a shot and FAIL!" _We both snort and I chuckle as she makes more fun at herself_. _

_"I came up with a few ideas over the past few days and here is what I came up with! The first one is a goodie basket. Here is what you will need for it. One basket, a fake egg, few chocolates and Eos lip balm. No they are not paying me to advertise this."_ Bella rolled her eyes and I laughed.

_"So, I'm making this basket for my little sister, Jane, since I don't give her anything else because I'm a lazy bum. So I bought this basket from the dollar store and it's nice and small sized with cute birdies and shit on the outside. Next, put some fake grass in the basket and you can also get this from the dollar store since I'm cheap as hell. In the basket you want to put some nice stuff in there so maybe like candies or make up and since Jane is fourteen year old, I figured she would appreciate things like this. So I bought this big ass Reese's bunny, which I might eat before she does and put it in the basket. Now I bought a few make-up, items which are really cool ideas. Disclaimer: don't buy these from the dollar store- your sister might end up with lead poisoning. So I got this blue and pink nail polish from Sally's and also this lip gloss from Forever 21 and you can put it in the basket or you can put it in the fake egg and make it a surprise. Next, put the Eos lip balm on the side and TA-DA! Who knew I could be so creative? Damn, I should get an award for this shit." _I laughed as Bella said that and sighed. Oh Bella, you deserve the entire world.

_"The next Item is super simple and sweet that it might give you a cavity. Take a Sugar cone and put it in a plastic frosting bag. Then, dump skittles in the ice cream cone until it's overloaded on the top of the cone. Twist the bag and tie it with a ribbon. Now you can give this to anyone. Or you can buy ready made things from Wal-Mart and make your lives hell of a lot easier. Okay, guys, I think that's enough DIY's for me- might never do that again!" _ Thank god, I thought. But I had to admit, Bella was pretty creative. _"But, before I go I do want to let you all know that I will be vloging soon! I have a second channel named Bella Swan and I will meet you there! Have a fantastic Easter and make sure you go play chubby bunny! #Peace"_ and with that the video ended. Bella is going to start vlogging? Wow, she must have really gotten popular over the year. I was about to go onto her channel to see exactly how many subscribers she has but I heard a thud in my room, causing me to close out of the site and jump out of my chair.

I turned around and smiled to see a blushing Tanya. She looked beautiful in her pale pink dress, but not as beautiful as Bella would most likely be looking as.

"I'm sorry, did I bother you?" She asked shyly and I shook my head.

"No, babe." I smiled and kissed her forehead. Tanya looked at me with an eye brow raised and I laughed. "Okay, maybe you shocked me juuust a little." Tanya laughed and kissed my cheek. It was nice seeing her smile again. I could tell it was tough with the loss of her mom and all, but she was becoming stronger every day.

"Oh I could tell, hun. Your mom asked me to come up here and get you." She said as she pulled away. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my coat and walked back to grab her hand.

"Let's go." I smiled and kissed her before we walked out.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**BPOV**

Crap, I got a ticket. Crap, I GOT A MOTHER FUCKING SPEEDING TICKET!

"_Well if you hadn't been talking to Angela about Jacob, maybe you would have been paying attention to the road_!" Connie bickered and I teared up as I looked at my ticket again. I had been sitting in my car for the past five minutes since I parked in our drive way. I was trying to muster up all the courage I had in my body and finally opened my car door to get out and go inside.

"Okay, Bella" I whispered to myself "This is it, just tell them. Don't hesitate or stall, just tell them." I took a deep breath and walked into the house. Mom and dad were getting Jane and Demetri ready for church while Rose was helping Grandma Swan find her earrings she wears for Easter every year. Mom turned around and smiled that I was back, while I failed to hide my scared face. Mom rushed over to me and started asking questions.

"Bella, are you hurt? What's wrong baby girl?" She asked with worry laced into her voice.

"Momma, can…can you and daddy come talk to me privately?" I whispered, with tears forming in my eyes. Shit, I'm going to get into so much trouble!

"Of course, baby girl! Charlie, come meet me in the garage!" Mom yelled and took me there all while I prepared on how to tell them about the ticket. Dad came into the garage and I pulled away from mom.

"Okay, listen, I wasn't paying attention. It was all my fault and I have every attention to pay the money-"

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Dad asked, getting anxious. I took a deep breath and I pulled out the ticket.

"I…I got a speeding ticket." I whimpered and I looked at them. Dad's eyes bugged out of his head and mom started to laugh. I looked at her shocked.

"Well, that's my daughter!" Mom laughed and dad took the ticket out of my hands.

"Wait, you got a ticket for speeding five miles over the limit?" Dad asked and I nod. I had always gone over five miles but never gotten a ticket. He opened the door and yelled for Rose who came into the garage.

"What's up Uncle Charlie?" She asked as she fixed her heel strap.

"Rose, a police officer can't pull you over for going over five miles on the road can they?" Dad asked and she looked at the ticket and looked at me.

"Where you tailgating anyone?" She asked.

"No, I was at a stop light and when I started to go I started to speed a little bit, but no one was in front of me." I said honestly. Rose looked back at the ticket.

"You guys don't have to worry about this ticket. Bells, we can get this revoked easily in court."

"But I don't want to go to court!" I freaked out and began to panic.

"Oh hush, Bells. Look, in the state of Nevada you only get pulled over if you are speeding over seven miles unless you were tailgating and in this case you were not. So we can go to court and fight this and I can be your lawyer. Chance are that the officer won't even show up." Rose said and smiled at me.

"Guys….I'm so sorry." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Oh Bella, I have gotten so many tickets, I guess it just runs in the family." Mom snorted and I groaned. I felt a hug and I looked up to see dad.

"Hey, that officer was just being an ass hole. Aren't you glad you got to work out before so you didn't have enough energy to fight the guy?" Dad asked and I laughed and hugged him. Well I guess it wasn't that bad. We all walked in and Grandma Swan walked in with Mr. Darby next to her- concerned.

"The poor girl got a ticket." Rose rubbed my back and Grandma Swan laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've gotten more than I can count on my fingers or my toes." I gaped at her and dad nodded.

"Okay, Bella, go get ready." Dad nudged me as I bit my lip.

"Dad, do I have to go to church? I mean I really just want to stop freaking out about this ticket." I asked and Mom shook her head.

"Bella you should-"

"Actually, Aunt Renee, would it be alright if Bella and I stay back? We can prepare something to take over to the Cullen's and I can help Bella calm down about the ticket. Plus you guys are getting late and Bella needs at least three days to look a little normal again." Everyone laughed at Rose's comment and I pouted.

"Alright, girls, we'll head out. But please call us once you are on the way to the Cullen's." We nodded and once they left I plopped down on the couch. Why the hell were we heading over to the Cullen's house anyways?

"Bella, cheer up. You'll be fine." Rose said and I looked up to see a glass of chocolate milk. I took the glass and started to gulp it down.

"I just can't believe I got pulled over, is all." I sighed and Rose shook her head.

"Don't worry, we can get that revoked for you." She smiled at me and I hugged her.

"Thanks for having my back, Rose." I whispered and she pulled away.

"Hey, I'm your older cousin. It's my job to kick someone's ass if they hurt you!" We both laugh.

"Uhm, Rose? What are we going to make for the Easter party?" I asked, nervously.

"We can make the candy cones and I have a veggie platter. I just need to make the dip really quick." Rose got up and walked to the fridge to grab all the ingredients. I grabbed my material and got to work.

"So…what were you and Angela talking about prior to the ticket?" Rose asked and I froze.

"How did you get that out of a speeding ticket?!" I asked, shocked. Rose scuffed.

"Bella, I did not become a lawyer just for nothing. So spill." I shook my head as I tied the candy bag.

"We were talking about Jake." I blushed.

"He is a hottie, isn't he?" Rose squealed and I nodded, blushing more.

"And sweet, and funny!" I laughed as I made more candy bags.

"Oh, bells, you two would be so cute together!" She exclaimed and I smiled, biting my lip. I looked at the time and went into the shower. As I rinsed myself off, I wondered if Jake would be able to make it to the Cullen's. Billy and Carlisle were getting along just fine the other night.

I dried off my hair and left it down in it natural waves and pulled on a pale pink dress with a silver bracelet to add just a little bling and dressed my lips with a coating of shinny lip gloss. Since my lips were already pink, a nude color went well with it. I walked out of my room, slipping on my white flats and Rose clapped slowly.

"Damn, Swan, you look good!" I rolled my eyes and picked up the food to load into her car.

"Come on, Rose, we need to get this show on the road.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**EPOV**

We had been home for an hour after church and I was impatiently waiting for Bella to arrive. There were a few guest, other than the swans and they had little kids that were holding their baskets, wanting to start finding the eggs I had hid early this morning. I smiled at memories of me doing the same with Bella.

"Aren't they adorable?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tanya and smiled while slipping my arm around her waist.

"They sure are," I kissed her cheek. "But I'm not sure who's more excited- Emmett or the kids." We both laughed at my comment.

"Did you see Bella's new video?" Tanya asked, with excitement. I gulped and before I could reply, Emmett scared us with his booming voice.

"Belly Bean is here!" He shouted. We turned around to see her and Rose enter. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed at Emmett's dorkiness while Bella blushed like a beautiful red tulip. She was wearing a pale pink dress as well but it went really well on her body, making me want her more. She looked over at us and the smile that she had a minute ago turned into a frown for a moment as he eyes saw my arm around Tanya's waist. Tanya, not noticing, went over to Bella and hugged her. Right as I was about to greet Bella, I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Bella! I didn't think you'd make it!" My head snapped in that direction only to see Jacob Black in a bunny suit. WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. HE. DOING. HERE?!

**A/N: Ohhhh snap! Jake in a bunny suit? A speeding ticket and Edward watching Bella's videos?! Thanks for tuning in, everyone! One love, Vampire Sim and that's a wrap! **


	6. 5-Break Free Part Two

**Chapter 5-Break Free Part Two **

**BPOV**

**April 5****th**** 2015**

**3:40 pm**

Rose and I got out of the car and the both of us grabbed the food from the back. As we were walking towards the Cullen's front door, something didn't settle right with me. I sighed and shrugged it off thinking it was the ticket that was bothering me. At least I hope that was the case at this point.

"Bells, you okay?" Rose asked before ringing the door bell. I looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, the whole day just had me a bit frazzled." Rose smiled in sympathy.

"Just enjoy yourself, Bells. You're young and have other shit to worry about later on in life." I nodded and agreed. Rose decided to open the door instead of ringing the door bell and we saw Emmett passing the front entrance of his house, but paused the second he saw Rose.

The two of them looked at each other for the next few minutes and it got a bit uncomfortable for me. I cleared my throat and the both of them snapped out of their little spell.

"Belly Beans is here!" Emmett boomed as Rose and I stepped in. I blushed furiously and looked ahead of me to see Edward with Tanya. Yes, my stomach did fall but could you blame me? Tanya smiled and walked over to me to hug me. We greeted each other and pulled away.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd make it!" I turned around to see who it was and stood in shock. Jacob Black was in a bunny suit, making everyone in the room look at him twice. After a second, I began to laugh hysterically.

"What are you wearing?!" I gasp for air and chuckle.

"Hey! It's a bunny costume and the kids love it!" He smiled widely and I grinned.

"Well, the kids aren't the only ones who love it." I bit my lip and looked at him, and winked before turning away.

"Hi there, Bella!" Carlisle said and I smiled.

"Hey, Carlisle!" I went and hugged him and he guided me to the kitchen where I saw Mom, Esme, Grandma, and Sue gathered together with coffee or tea in their hands. Saying hi to everyone, I went back out and saw the kids eagerly waiting to pick out their eggs. I saw Edward standing on my left, with a cup in his hand. He looked tense as fuck and of course my idiotic brain tells me to go and converse with him.

"Hey, Happy Easter." I say, a little cheerfully. Edward looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, same to you." He replies in a clipped tone. He looks back at the kids and takes a sip of his drink. I look at the kids again and sigh.

"Wish the same enthusiasm coursed through us 'adults' as it does through those kids." I mumble and start to walk away. I pause as a frightening thought occurs within me.

_"You need to break free of Edward, Bella. He's Toxic for you. How much longer will you run after someone who can't even greet you? You need to break free."_ Connie states and I close my eyes briefly and agree. It truly was time to break free.

**DFDFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFFDF**

**EPOV**

Who the fuck does Jacob Black think he is? Pathetic little high schooler thinks he can hit on my girl?! No, it's not fucking cute.

I watched Bella walk away and pause briefly. While she stood there, something didn't feel right in the air. It felt like we were parting; the chemistry wasn't there! No, I can't let this beautiful girl just walk away from me. I need to break free from Tanya and move on with Bella.

Bella came out again and didn't even look at me.

"Oh kids, come at the starting line!" She shouted and the kids lined up by her. "Okay, it is time for the Easter egg hunt! Are you all excited?!" The kids hoorayed and jumped up and down. Bella put her hands up in order for the kids to be quiet again.

"There are certain rules, kids! Make sure no one is running around like crazy and no pushing or shoving! Whoever finds the egg first gets to keep it and we have our favorite Jake the Bunny to help us with the hunt!" Jake bounced out and waved at the kids who giggled and were in awe. Oh how pathetic!

"Alright, ready, steady, GO!" The kids dashed into the yard and Jake hopped after them. Jealousy coursed through my body and I so badly wanted to wrap my hands around Bella's waist and pull her close to me. But I fucked that up…Oh I fucked up so hard…

**A/N: Uhmmm….Edward get yo shit together! Sorry for the late late LATE post but more to come soon! One Love, Vampiresim and that's a wrap! **


	7. 6-Something about you

May 29th, 2015

Something about you

BPOV

I sat in the office while scrolling through the word document in front of me. I knew I needed to get this senior project done for English, but I was not motivated in that moment…or hadn't been since the entire fall out with Edward.

God Dammit, he was always on my mind! Why the hell was he on my mind? He made it damn clear he didn't like me and I doubt he ever will. And my stupid ass felt like I just went through a damn break up with him and we were never going out…he was with Tanya, and I'm sure he still is.

I onto the screen with a blinking curser, next to an uncompleted sentence.

"Oh, fuck this!" I grumbled and pushed my chair back.

"Well, isn't someone in a cheerful mood!" I look up to the deep voice and see Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, blushing immediately at my foul mouth. Jake noticed and began to laugh loudly.

"Bella, this isn't the first time I've heard foul language from your mouth. Now what's got you all riled up?" He asked dragging his backpack on his shoulder, a gallon of water in one hand and a box from Taco Bell in another hand. I sigh and shrug into my chair.

"This stupid project for English is getting nowhere and I have to present in two days." I grumble. "Not to mention, I still haven't started working on the visual for this project and all my creative thinking has been in the dumps lately."

"Yikes, I can feel you on that! I still have long ways to go, kind of why I stopped by to start working hard on the project." Jake pulled a chair by mine and sat down. "But aren't you going to make a video for that?" I looked at him and sulked.

"I haven't put up a video in over a month, Jake. Like I said, my creativity has been in the dumps as well as my motivation. "I bite my lip, slightly starting to panic. Jake looks at me for a minute and stands up abruptly. He walks over to the area where I have set up my camera and lights. He starts setting up the lighting and I look at him curiously.

"Uhm…what do you think you're doing?" I ask, not making a move. He goes to adjust the camera and turns to me.

"You, missy need to record some content." He says.

"Jake, we have a huge project due in two days and we don't have time to dick around."

"But it's not dicking around. Listen, you recording will put you into a creative mood. Now get over here and start!"

"Jake, I have no content to do, and I don't have time for this crap. Now get over here and start working." I start getting irritated and turn to my computer screen. I feel my chair turn and the next thing I know is Jake is pulling me out of the chair and carries my over to the little set.

"JAKE, PUT ME DOWN!" I scream at him. He sits me down in my little spot and looks me straight in the eye.

"Listen here, miss Belly Beans, you will shoot something. You've been down in the dumps since Easter and I don't know if it was from the ticket or something else but I'm done seeing you like this, okay? I care for you, Bella and that's why I'm here." My heart soften and I looked at Jake's handsome, caring face.

"Jake, I appreciate that and all, but I really don't have anything to record!" I pout.

"I think I have an idea!" He gets a goofy grin and walks over to the desk I was working at and brings over the Taco Bell box he was carrying earlier. I raise my eye brow.

"Uhm, a Taco Bell haul?"

"Kind of, except this is something you haven't tried before!" His grin widens and I chuckle.

"So I have to try it in front of the camera?"

"Yup! Kind of like a reaction video to get started. I think it will warm you up and you might even get your groove back!" I laugh and shake my head.

"I don't know Jake…Okay, I will do it but on one condition?" I say and smile.

"What is it, Bells?"

"Collab with me!" Jake smiles.

"Will it get your groove back?" He asks.

"It just might!"

**DFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**EPov **

Thank God semester ended! I could barely take any more of my classes. It isn't that I don't like school, I love it, but finals in College are literal hell.

I had just finished up my second year at the University of Nevada Reno. It was a nice day and I was just about to head out to go home since Tanya still had finals to wrap up today. As I was walking out of the building, my phone vibrates. Thinking it may be a message, I pull it out to see if it were important, and the words that I read next pretty much were.

Notification: Taco Bell Taste Test By SwanIsland.

Holy shit! Bella just posted a new video! It's been over a month since I've seen her and my heart jumped. I looked around and found myself quickly walking over to the campus café. I found a table and quickly opened up my laptop and typed in her name before inserting my head phones in. As I saw her newest video pop up, there was a thumbnail of her and Jacob holding up a damn Taco Bell box.

"What. ?!" I ask whisper, pissed. Why the hell is always with her?! He's such a dick! I put my headphones in my ear and click on the video to see what the hell was going on.

Bella: Hey you guys, I'm back! Sorry about the month long break but school has been a bit busy and I've just been finishing up the year at a rapid pace! In fact I was working on a project but my good old pal Jake convinced me to take a break! Yayyy Jake!

Jake: Oh, it's nothing!

Bella: Uhm, yes it is! So yes, guys this is my very good friend Jake and this is the first time we are collabing together! I am super excited to do a video with him, but not to excited as to what we are about to do!

Jake: Bella, it's really not that bad.

Bella: Jake it's from Taco Bell, I'm a little scared. Why don't you tell everyone what we're doing?

Jake: Alright you guys, so I picked up a box of desserts from Taco Bell and I won't give the name away yet but I'll just have Bella guess what they are and have her taste them and basically give a reaction!

Bella: wait, is it a popular dessert?

Jake: I would say so, since a lot of people are talking about it.

Bella: Okay, so I just opened up the box, guys and the smell is literally HEAVEN! It smells like I just went into a donut shop almost. And they actually kind of look like donut holes *shows the item to the camera.*

Jake: That's true, actually!

Bella: *takes one out* So they're definitely soft and the texture is a little sticky, but a little rough because of the, I'm guessing here, the sugar they coated with.

Jake: Well, it's not only sugar, but close enough!

Bella:Okay, guys, here it goes! *She take a bite and pauses. * Holy. Shit! *Takes another bite* This is amazing! Guys, it tastes like a cinabon!

Jake: DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! It's Cinabon delights from Taco Bell!

Bella: These are so damn good! *Takes another one* Taco Bell, you have won me over! Alright you guys, I know it was a bit of a lame video, but I just needed my groove back and I have to thank Jake here since he was the one who helped me out *hugs Jake* And I promise that I will be making more videos soon! Till then, stay safe, keep smiling and make sure to subscribe! *Bella waves at the Camera and the video stops.

My blood boils. How the hell does he end up in her video?! I have known Bella since day one and I know she hates Taco Bell, how the hell does this douche think he can just change her in a minute? And he motivated her to do a video? Please, I bet he just begged her so he could have a minute of fame! I whip out my phone and type in Bella's name. It was time to clear shit up.

**E: Hey, I know it's been a while, but I would like to talk to you as soon as possible. I think we need to talk. **

It's time to make things right again. I owe her that much.

**A/N Thank you all for tuning in! Reviews are always welcome! I will be posting within the next couple of days! One Love, Vampiresim and that is a wrap. Muah. **


	8. 7-Apologize

**Chapter 7- Apologize **

**December 13****th****, 2015. **

**9:55 AM**

**BPOV **

I looked at my computer screen and back at my planner. I kept switching my gaze between the two only to sulk even further into my seat. I had no motivation to begin studying for my finals. Hell I had no idea what I should have been studying for in the first place! I groaned and picked up my cell phone again and opened my messages.

_"Way to not reply to Edward about seven months ago, dick face."_ Connie, my supporting subconscious, snapped. I closed all the apps on my phone and rubbed my temple. I know I should have replied back to him, but I didn't even see the text message until after Jake and I finished up our projects and by that time, Tanya broke the news that Edward and her broke it off. It was a shock as she was the one to break it off, but in a way it was nice. Both Tanya and I grew closer and I've seen her enjoy the college scene more.

"Dude, I can't take another minute of studying." Jake throw his backpack next to me and I looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dude, at least you've started studying." I scoff and push my laptop away as he took a seat next to me in the library.

"Your final is in two days and you have yet to study? Okay, what's up Bells?" I sigh and shrug.

"Nothing really, I just think I'm tired is all and that's why I haven't found any motivation is all."

"Ah, so the workaholic is finally burnt out I see." Jake teased and I giggled. I looked back at my planner and sat up straight while grabbing a pen.

"Alright, I might make a list for starters and then begin studying. You willing to study a little more?" I asked Jake and he groaned.

"I mean no, but for you, anything." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I put in my headphones and began listening to an old playlist of One Republic and began writing a detailed list of what needed to be studied by tonight and what homework must be completed tonight as well. I was so engrossed into my work that I hadn't realized Jake had been calling my name. He pulled out my head phone and I jumped with an irritated look.

"What?" I snapped and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to say hi to Edward?" He asked with a stupid grin while pointing at a figure sitting across from him. I slightly froze and took a minute before I turned and saw Edward with a smirk on his face. I forced a smile on my face and put my pen down.

"Hi." I said quickly and looked down at my paper.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see. How have you been? Haven't talked to you in a while, eh?" My eyes snapped back to his green eyes which were dancing with humor. I fumed and picked up my pen.

"I supposed you can say that. I've been busy." I gritted. Edward leaned back for a moment and reached into his backpack.

"Well that's good," he said as he pulled out his laptop. "Jake, do you mind if I study here?" My eyes widen and I look at Jake, hoping he will refuse but the goof wasn't even paying attention to me with his half open eyes.

"Yeah man, I mean the library is pretty packed and it's only us hogging this booth right now. We don't mind sharing." Oh fuck you, Jake! I look at Edward and narrow my eyes as he continues to smile at me while opening up his laptop and setting up to study. I huff and begin pulling up questions from psychology to study and sit there with a pout. That was until I hear a ding and I look down at my phone.

E: Just wondering if you changed your number. Or did you decide to ignore me?

I look at the message in disbelief and before I could respond, another one comes through.

E: Looks like it was the latter. Someone got caught! ;)

I looked back at him and he smirked more into his phone and I proceeded to turn my off and begin studying. Who the fuck does Edward think of himself?!

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

"Hey sweetie, how were your classes?" Mom asked and I stomped to my room with a pout.

"Stupid." I mumble and put my bag on the floor. Grandma came in and sat on my desk chair while I laid down on my bed.

"What's wrong, honey?" She looked at me with curiosity. I sighed and rolled over.

"Nothing Grandma…Just a little stressed out is all."

"Well, I hope you don't have to study too much tonight!" Mom piped in. "I invited the Cullen's, Blacks, and Tanya for dinner!" I jumped up in my bed.

"You did what?! Mama, why?!"

"Oh quit your pouting, Bells. It'll be good for you to have a sit down dinner with your friends. You need it! Besides, Esme wanted to bring Edward out of the house for quite a while. Plus, I think you should talk to Carlisle and Edward about the medical program. Edward already started his internship and I think Carlisle can help you achieve those goals for you. " Mom said and I opened my mouth to object before I saw Grandma going through my clothes.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" I asked, frustrated.

"Oh, nothing, Darling. Just looking for clothes to dress you in." I groan and fall back into my pillow.

"Can I at least take a 30 minute nap?" I asked my mom and she chuckled.

"As long as you show up to dinner, honey." She patted my knee and kissed my forehead. I smiled and laid on my belly only to fall in a blissful state of sleep.

**DFDFDFDF**

About two hours later, everyone started to show up and I kept to myself and helped mom set the table up as well as stay as far away as I could from Edward. I was grabbing a set of cups for everyone and saw Jake enter the kitchen looking beat.

"You okay, bud?" I asked and filled up a glass of water for him and handed it to him.

"I think I'm catching the cold that's going around." My eyes soften and automatically began sympathizing for him. Jake shouldn't get luck like this. His finals start in two days and I know he has a lot of studying to catch up with.

"Bella, do you have Ibuprofen and vitamin C tablets?" I jump at the velvety voice that came from behind me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He raised his eyebrow, while leaning on the wall and arms crossed. "Well, do you?" I snapped out of my trance and nodded my head.

"Good, give Jake two pills and one vitamin C tablet. That should help him recover a little." He stood straight and walked over to Jake. I scoffed and walked over to the medicine cabinet. Who the hell does he think he is? I opened the cabinet and saw both the medications placed on a higher portion of the cabnite. I pout and try to reach it while getting onto my tippie toes. A hand shot up past mine and grabbed the medicines. I didn't even dare turn around to see who it was.

"You know," Edward whispered into my ear. "You could have simply asked me to take it down for you. I wouldn't have said no, Bells. You know I'm a pretty understanding man." I stood still and slowly looked up at him. He was smiling and I was melting. Why is it that this guy has the same effect on me as he did when I was fifteen years old?

"I thought I could have gotten it myself." I said lightly and blushed.

"Because you're a stubborn young lady who has yet to respond to my text." Edward smirked and my blush brightened. He backed away and opened the medication to give to Jake.

I rubbed the back of my neck and walked over to the water cups and began putting them on the tray, turning my back on the both of them.

"I appreciate it man, I just can't believe I'm getting sick all of a sudden." Jake said to Edward.

"It's all good, Jake. Stay hydrated and try to stick to protein and vegetables as a food group right now. With the stress of finals, you could definitely use all the nutrients you can." Edward responded and I slightly smiled at the way he was caring for Jake. I bit my bottom lip and picked up the water tray to take it out to table and set it with the dinner.

"Bella, do you want me to grab anything for you?" Edward said before I left the kitchen.

"Uhm…" I looked around quickly. "I guess you could bring a jug of water to the table. I'll pick up some juice in a minute." He nodded and was quick to help me out. I think it was time for us to talk soon and for me to apologize.


	9. 8-If I knew

**Chapter 8- If I Knew**

**December 13****th****, 2015.**

**6:20 PM**

**BPOV:**

"_So, you're willing to talk to him now? What held you up in the first place_?" Connie bickered and I furrowed my eyebrows. To be quiet honest, I have no idea why I stopped talking to Edward or why I never replied back to his texts.

As I put the cups down on the set up dining table, my mind raced back to Easter and I stood up straight.

"_Oh, so now you remember the time you decided to 'break free' from Cullen."_ Connie snickered and rolled her eyes. I huffed and pouted.

"You okay, Bella?" I jump and see Edward behind me with a concerned look on his face. I straighten up and slightly lean on the dining chair.

"Uh, yeah I was just thinking." I replied and Edward walked over with a jug of water.

"Well, if it's about finals, don't over think it! You'll do fine." Edward gave me a warm smile and I blushed.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk? Maybe not tonight but later on? I mean- "

"Bella," Edward lifted my chin so my eye met his gaze. "We can talk once you're comfortable. Just tell me when and I'm your guy." I smile slightly and nod my head.

"Okay." I say lightly. Our gaze locked for a moment and was broken as the doorbell rang. We both pulled away and I excused myself to answer the door.

"I'm so happy your mom invited me over for dinner!" I chuckled and pulled Tanya in for a quick hug.

"I'm happy too! It was a good idea for all of us to pull away from our work for a night." Tanya and I hooked our arms together and walked into the main part of the house where everyone was gathered. She proceeded to greet everyone and I turned to got to the kitchen to grab a few things. As I was heading out, I locked eyes with Edward and gave him a warm smile. Perhaps destiny was a little flexible at times.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFD**

Everyone chatted during dinner all while Tanya and Edward kept a small distance yet remained friendly, Jake sniffling through the meal, Alice and Jade catching up on school and Emmett talking to Demetri about football. I knew the poor guy missed Rose, but she would be back to visit in no time.

Edward and I made brief eye contact and gave each other a smile each time and each time we did, I felt my heart flutter slightly. The adults kept chatting and finished up their meals and I offered to take the dishes back to the kitchen and start cleaning up.

As I was in the kitchen, Carlisle entered to grab some dessert.

"So how has school been treating you, Bella?" He asked nicely and I smiled.

"It's been a little challenging but I'm loving it so far. Actually I wanted to ask you a quick question." I said as I wiped off my hands with a towel.

"Of course, ask away!"

"Well, I was wondering if you are willing to take on any volunteers at your clinic? I want to go into the medical field, but I'm not positive if it's exactly for me." I sigh a little defeated as I say those words out loud.

"Bella, the medical field is great to work in if you have the right mindset and are willing to work hard. And to be honest, you are an intelligent young lady and making the decision to come into the clinic to volunteer is the correct option. Many people need that hands on experience before they can fully decide if they want to become a doctor or work in the field. Hell, even Edward had to come work with me for a week before he was actually comfortable with it all." Carlisle gave me a warm smile. "Email me a resume and I will have you pick volunteer times with my front desk assistant. How does that sound?" I smiled widely and nodded.

"That sounds perfect! Would it be okay if I started once winter break started?" I asked, excited. Carlisle chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"You may start whenever you'd like Bella. Now don't spend all your time on the dishes! I made some yummy banana crème pie, so come outside soon!" He said as he picked up the pie and headed towards the dinner table. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Why was I so scared to ask him a simple question? I shook my head and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I jumped and saw Edward leaning against the counter. I roll my eyes and get back to the dishes.

"You do that often; you know?" I said and heard him get closer to me.

"Oh really?" He whispered in my ear "Exactly what do I do_, Isabella_?" I looked up at him and saw his smirk. I rolled my eyes and him and swatted his chest which only resulted him in laughing.

"You have a habit on creeping on me, you creep!" I shake my head and smile.

"Well you are an easy target-"

"Watch it, Cullen!" I narrow my eyes at him and he reaches into the cupboard to grab plates for the dessert.

"Or what, short stuff?" He looked over at me and winked, grabbed the plates and left. I stood shocked for a moment and chuckled. Edward Cullen was definitely something else. Somehow, the air felt different, lighter, and even fresh. As if the chemicals in the air where injected with serotonin. I shook my head at my silly theory. The only conclusion I could come up with was that Edward and I were finally on a lighter note.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**

About an hour later, the guests left and both Edward and I shared a smile before he left. I helped mom quickly clean up the kitchen and I hurried to my room and grabbed my phone. Somehow, this anxiety washed over me and I bit my lip.

"It's not or never, Bells. Talk to him, be his friend. You miss him." I sighed at those words and I didn't realize just how much I truly missed him. Perhaps creating a distance from him or the denial of not missing him actually put a toll on me.

I scrolled through my contacts and hesitated slightly over his name. Fuck it, he knows I'm texting him tonight anyways so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

B: Hey, you! :)

I sent the text quickly and tossed my phone on my bed. He'll reply later I think. I pulled out my pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

DING.

That small sound made me stop dead in my tracks. It's either him or someone else. My stomach filled with butterflies and I bit my lip. Before I knew it, my feet were racing toward the bed and my hands fumbling with my phone.

E: Hey, short stuff ;)

**Thank you lovely folks for reading! I am so sorry for being late to post, but I have been dealing with some personal problems which needed to be tended to right away- Hence the late post! But I am so excited with the direction I am taking this story (Finally!) and I hope you lovelies will enjoy this journey! **

**XOXOXOXO vampiresim. **


	10. 9- You and I part One

**Chapter Nine: You and I part 1**

**December 20****th****, 2015 **

**BPOV **

**2:30 pm **

I flipped the pages of the test that was given to me. Did I study the material? Of course I did! Did I remember any of it? Well, let's just say my study skills could use more fine tuning to it. I sighed and read the math problem. It was fairly simple, just asking me to find the equation of the graph, however my brain felt like it was fried and I really didn't want to take this test.

As I heard the various pencils scribbling equations and answers on the sheets of paper, along with my professor and teaching assistants monitoring us, I closed my eyes to relax myself. Automatically, my mind went back to the night where the air was lighter, and full of possibilities.

_Flash Back _

_E: Hey short stuff ;) _

_ I snorted and bit my lip. My fingers went flying across the key board. _

_B: Wow, way to talk smack about me right off the bat! _

_E: As if you don't enjoy pushing my buttons? Come on, short stuff, you know I was just teasing you. _

_B: Really? You were? Uh oh, I think you may need a few more lessons on how to tease! *Laughing emoji*_

_E: That cuts deep, Swan! Don't insult me on my teasing skills! (That's how I get most of them pretty lady's!) _

_B: Pretty lady's? In what world are you flaunting women around in, Eddie? _

_E: Heyyyy! Now that just stings! *Crying Emoji.* _

_I giggle at the message and shake my head. Just as I'm about to respond, my phone screen switches indicating an incoming call. I look at the name and my mouth is left gapping open. _

_ "H-Hello?" I answer sounding like an idiot. _

_ "You sound as if the girl from the 'Ring' is calling you to say 'SEVEN DAYYYYYYYSSSS'." Edward chuckled and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Well if you keep creeping on me and catching me off guard constantly, I may only have seven days!" I chuckle and get up from my bed to close the blinds. _

_ "Oh stop, miss Drama Queen. Anyways, I do want to say I'm glad we're talking again." I smiled into the phone. _

_ "I am too, Edward. I didn't mean to be rude because I never sent you a text back. It was more so because Tanya had told me she broke it off with you a little after I saw the message. I didn't want to upset anyone in case she heard I was talking to you." I sighed and laid down onto my bed with the phone still to be ear. _

_ "I understand, Bella. I just missed you and I know it's partly my fault. I wasn't vocal enough after Easter and we really should have never had that argument." Edward sighed and I could only imagine his frustration. _

_ "Are you tugging at your hair right now?" I asked quietly, imagining that's exactly what he was doing. There was a pause and after a moment, I hear him chuckle. _

_ "How the hell did you know I was pulling at my hair?" I smiled lightly. _

_ "Because I've known you since we were kids, Edward. One thing that has yet to change about you is the tugging at your hair! But who knows, maybe it's a kink of yours." I heard him scoff on the other side. _

_ "Who knows, maybe it just is, Isabella." My breath hitched at his tone of voice and I blushed. After a minute passed of us being quiet, he broke the silence. _

_ "I think we need to hang out soon, and outside of school." My smile widened. _

_ "Ditto." I replied. _

_End Flashback. _

I smiled and opened my eyes that looked at the test.

_"Make the test your bitch, Bella. You know you can do it!"_ Connie chirped and I agreed. I picked up my pencil and began underlining the word problem and quickly began solving the equation. Turns out, I just needed a reminder of what I had to look forward to after this final was over with!

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDF

Approximately 30 minutes later, I looked over the test to double check my answers and felt confident enough to turn it in. I packed away my calculator as well as my pencil and replaced those two items with my I.D. to show proof that I am the professors student. I picked up my backpack and stood up with the test in my hand. As I walked to the front to turn in the test, I quickly gave a "moral support" smile to a friend of mine as she worked on the test. I knew she'd do fine! I quickly handed in my test and walked out of my class. Finals were officially over! Only two more hours until I see Edward and I couldn't wait!

DFDFDFFDFDFDFDF

I rushed home and through my kitchen to grab some tea.

"Bells? You okay?" Mom asked with grandma trailing after her. I gave them both a quick smile and nodded my head.

"I'm fine! How are my two lovely ladies doing?" I asked and went over to the stove to start my tea.

"Well, we're fine but you seem more than that miss Bella!" Grams said and I blushed.

"I'm just happy finals are over with!" I smiled while Grandma and Mom shared a look.

"Oh, so this happiness has nothing to do with the fact that you and Edward are going out tonight?" I slightly froze and looked and the two, giggling like school girls who just heard some great ass gossip.

"Uhm…how did you find out about that?" I asked, blushing madly.

"Esme may or may have not brought it up today when I bumped into her at the supermarket." Mom winked before she walked over to me. I turned to my tea and fiddled with the cup.

"Mom, it's nothing really. We're just hanging out and that's about it." A small smile appears on my face.

"Well either way, I left an option of outfits on your bed, Bells!" Grandma swan chimed in and I rolled my eyes before turning to her.

"And how about you, Missy. Don't you have a date tonight?" I asked with a hand on my hip. Grandma Swan began to blush and I couldn't help but giggle. Oh she is too cute. Mom chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh my two favorite woman are going out on their dates tonight!

"It's not a date!" Grandma Swan and I said at the same time and mom was in full blown laughter.

"Sure, sure." She said while holding onto her stomach and laughing her way out of the kitchen. I shook my head and gave Grandma Swan a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to my room.

I put my tea on night stand and turn on some music. I look at the outfits Grandma put out and shook my head. Although they are cute, we weren't going out for dinner and I did want to be casual to hang out. That's all it was. A hang out.

An hour later, I straightened out my hair, put on some foundation and mascara, and put on a cotton black full sleave and jeans with sneakers. I went to my closet and pulled out some more winter gear- I had a feeling we'd be outside.

After adjusting my beanie, I called Edward.

"Hey Short stuff!" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Still going with that name?" I shook my head and he chuckled at the other end.

"Pretty much! Why don't you come outside so you can give me more shit about it face to face?" My ears perked and I smiled widely. He's already here!

"I'll be out in 2!" I say and quickly run down the stairs and wave bye to mom while scrambling to Edwards car. He has the passenger door open and waves at me with a smile. My heart melts and I wave back walking over to the car.

"Thank you for picking me up!" I say and he grins before pulling me into a hug.

"Anything for you, short stuff." I blush and we pull away before I get into the seat. Something told me that maybe we were destined to be good friends after all. Why else did I feel like we had connection?

**A/N: See, I kept my promise and updated as soon as I could! Thank you for the lovely support and I am already working on part two! This story is such a great way to escape the crazy in my life and I do appreciate everyone reading! Special shout out to ! You, my dear, are the motivation to write this story!Thank you so much for the support! Love you all, XOXO Vampiresim. **


End file.
